A household appliance having a control element and a display element is known, for example, from German Patent DE 197 01 033 C2. This household appliance has a display element and various control elements which are arranged in an ergonomically and visually advantageous manner. Moreover, this known household appliance includes a control unit which, for example, allows information about the operation of the household appliance to be set via the control elements and to be displayed via the display element. Furthermore, the known household appliance can be programmed to support display in different languages.
The known household appliance has the disadvantage that the use of a plurality of programs, program parameters and setting options for the parameters results in impaired clarity. However, consumer behavior is increasingly characterized by individual preferences, which leads to an increase in setting options of household and kitchen appliances. The adaptation of household appliances to increased customer requirements, i.e., allowing appliances to be set to personal preferences, leads to a further disadvantage of the known appliances: when used by several users, individual settings must be reentered each time the user changes.